1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window latches for double hung windows, and particularly to a latch assembly for use on double hung windows wherein the lower window sash is able to tilt inwardly with respect to the window frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Window latches for double hung windows are well known. Typically, a latch housing is attached to an upper rail of a window sash wherein the latch housing contains a sweeper cam moved by a handle in and out of a keeper attached to a lower rail of the adjacent window sash. Patents illustrating such arrangements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,631; 5,161,839; and 4,095,829. It is also known to mount the window sashes in a double hung window such that each sash tilts in and out of engagement with the window frame for the purposes of providing easy access to the window exterior for cleaning and the like. Typically, special latches are attached to the corners of each window sash such that the latches engage slots formed in the interior of the window frame. See in particular U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,615 and 4,475,311. In another arrangement, the latches are configured to engage a slide track in the window frame to permit tilting of the window. Examples illustrating complicated arrangements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,907; 5,791,700; and 4,398,447.
Disadvantages of the prior latching arrangements include insecure fastening of the two window sashes via the sweeper cam systems, difficult manipulation, a need to overcome spring tensions to withdraw the window latches from the window tracks, and complicated geared slides which are expensive to manufacture. Moreover, many of the latching mechanisms require additional modifications to the stiles and rails of the window sashes. Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an inexpensive, yet easy to operate latch assembly for double hung windows which provide secure locking of the two window sashes, yet which are easily released to open the window, and permit the window sash to tilt inwardly.
A window assembly, comprising of a window frame having two opposing side rails, a top rail, and a bottom rail. Disposed in a sliding engagement in the window frame is an upper and a lower sash frame, each configured to translate parallel to the two opposing side rails and between the top and bottom rails. Attached to the upper sash is at least one keeper while a latch assembly is attached to an upper edge of a lower sash. The latch assembly includes a slide urged towards one of the two opposing side rails of the window frame, and has an intermediate opening receiving an eccentric sweeper cam pivotally mounted in the upper rail of the lower sash. The sweeper cam includes a portion adapted to engage at least one keeper in the lower rail of the upper sash frame, and further includes an edge adapted to engage the slide and move the slide between an extended and retracted position. A lever is located on the upper edge of the lower sash and is attached to the eccentric sweeper cam for rotating the eccentric sweeper cam between a first and second position such that the eccentric sweeper cams engages the slide in the intermediate opening to move the slide between a first and second position.
In another form of the invention, a window locking assembly is provided which includes a window frame, and an upper window sash movable within the frame. A keeper is disposed in a lower rail of the upper window sash. A lower window sash is also disposed within the window frame and moveable within the window frame. The lower window sash has a latch assembly disposed in an upper rail and is adapted to engage the keeper disposed in the lower rail of the upper window sash. The latch assembly includes a slide configured to translate between a first position engaging the window frame, and a second position retracted within the lower window sash. The slide is translated by a sweeper cam pivotally coupled to the latch assembly and journaled in the upper rail of the lower window sash such that upon rotation of the sweeper cam, the slide is translated between the first and second positions. The sweeper cam is rotated by a lever attached at one end and positioned on the upper surface of the upper rail of the lower window sash.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an assembly for locking the relative positions of a first window sash relative to a second window sash is provided. Both sashes are in sliding engagement with the window frame. The assembly includes a keeper recessed within a lower rail of a first window sash, and a latch assembly disposed within an upper rail of a lower window sash such that the keeper and the latch assembly are adjacent each other when the first window sash and a second window sash close the window frame. The latch assembly includes a housing recessed in the upper rail of the lower window sash and contains a slide translatable within the housing between a first extended position engaging the window frame, and a retracted position within the lower window sash. The slide is translated by a sweeper cam pivotally coupled within the housing. A lever attached to the upper end of the sweeper cam is disposed at the upper surface of the upper rail of the second window sash to rotate the sweeper cam between the first and second position.
The instant invention provides a unique window assembly which comprises a window frame having two opposing side rails, a top rail, and a lower rail and an upper window sash assembly slidably disposed between the two opposing side rails. A keeper is disposed within a recess formed in the inside surface of the lower member of the upper window sash assembly. A lower window sash assembly is also provided in sliding engagement between the two opposing side rails and offset from the upper window sash assembly. A latch assembly is disposed within a recess formed in the inside upper member of the lower window sash assembly, and is adapted to engage the keeper in the upper window sash assembly, and selectively with one of the two opposing side rails of the window frame assembly. The latch assembly includes a slide which translates within the latch assembly between a first extended position, engaging the window frame, and a second retracted position within the latch assembly. The slide is translatable by a sweeper cam rotatably mounted within the latch assembly housing and includes an upper end which extends through the lower window sash assembly when a handle is fixably mounted thereto. Moreover, the sweeper cam includes a portion which is adapted to engage in locking arrangement, the keeper disposed in the upper window sash assembly.
The advantages offered by the different forms of the invention include a less complicated, less costly latching mechanism for fixing the relative position of double hung windows while simultaneously providing the ability for the double hung windows to be tilted inwardly from the window frame to enable the user to service the window exterior from the inside of the house. Moreover, the instant invention provides a much more clean and ecstatically pleasing latch assembly than previously provided in that the latch assembly and keeper are concealed within the upper and lower rail members of the respective window sashes.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from a study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawing figures described below.